1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal device such as a mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a tablet PC, and an electronic book terminal. Embodiments of the present disclosure also relate to a control method suitable for use in the mobile terminal device.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a mobile phone connectable to a so-called wireless speaker such as a wireless earphone or a wireless headphone. In the mobile phone, when connection setting (pairing) is performed with respect to a wireless speaker, it is possible to automatically switch the output destination of receiving sound to the wireless speaker when an incoming call arrives. During a phone call, receiving sound from the caller is output from the wireless speaker.